Missing!
'''Missing! '''Is the 7th season 1 episode of StarForce. It released January 19th, 2020, and continues where last episode left off. Plot StarForce tries to find Patrick's whereabouts. Script The episode begins where the previous one left off; Agents 7, 9, and Rod are back at StarForce HQ. "How went the mission," the Director asks, and Rod says, "er, it turns out that the plankton was just depositing money." "So… he was innocent," the Director asks, and Agent 7 responds with "pretty much." The Director glances at the 3 agents and notices Patrick is missing. "Uh… Where's agent Patrick," the Director asks. "What? Oh, he said he wanted to check something out in an alleyway," Rod says. "Soooooo… you left him completely alone," the Director says. "Uh, yes," Agent 9 says, and the Director slams his fist on the table, shouting "you IDIOTS! WHAT IF THERE WERE SWARMS OF PLANKTON?! HE COULDNT MAKE IT ON HIS OWN!" Rod says "I'm sure he'll manage," but the Director says "everyone, outside! We're going to the alleyway! Cut to the outside where Agents 7, 9, Rod, and the Director are walking to the same alleyway where Patrick was kidnapped. When they get there, Agent 9 says, "this is it," and they walk in the alleyway. "So you're positive this is where Patrick heard a noise," the Director asks. "Uh, yes", replies Agent 9. "Very strange," the Director says, "there is no trace of him anywhere." Just then, the Director steps on Patrick's gun and picks it up. "Wait… This is Patrick's," he says. The Director looks to the floor and notices a cloth. He picks it up and notices a liquid dripping from it. "This is chloroformed," the Director says. The Director gasps and shouts "PATRICK'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Fade to the alleyway, except there's police tape surrounding it. "Kidnapping, eh", says the police fish, "when did this happen?" "We don't know," says Rod, "this is the last place we saw Patrick." "Did you see who him," the police chief said, but Agent 7 says, "uh, no, he went here alone." The officer contemplates for a bit, and says, "we're gonna send our best detective." "Why this early," asks the Director, and the police chief says "today's the day i quit work," takes his badge off and throws it into Rod's face, and runs away. A black car pulls up to the scene, and out steps the detective. "That was quick," says Rod. The Detective says "Hello, I'm Bikini Bottom's best detective. I was called here because of a kidnapping. Show me the scene." The Director points towards Patrick's gun and the chloroformed cloth. "Hmm," says the Detective, "I'm gonna need my magnifying glass." The Detective takes out his magnifying glass and investigates the scene. "Yep," he says, "this is definitely a kidnapping." "We found that out hours ago," shouts Agent 7 in anger. The Detective says, "a-ha! There's a trail on the ground!" And signals them to follow it. They follow it to a dead end and the Detective says "i was certain i was on to something." Rod steps onto a videotape and says, "hey, what's this," picking it up. He reads the label, which says "STARFORCE," and goes to tell the Detective. The Detective steals it from Rod and says, "oh my Neptune, I'M A GENIUS!" and rod says "I was the one who found the tape!" The detective says "lead me to your base," and they all run off. Back at StarForce HQ, the Detective says "now this tape may contain anything, so be prepared," and he puts the tape in. The tape starts with static, and when it clears Patrick is shown tied to a chair with tape over his mouth. A Plankton comes in the shot in total darkness and says "greetings, starforce! We have captured your best agent! Do not bother looking for him, as he is in a completely unknown location! If you ever want to see him again, disclose $999 in an envelope! If we find out you're trying to find him, we'll take him elsewhere! You have 3 days until we put Patrick to sleep!" The tape goes to static and everyone has a shocked look. "He's being held ransom?!" shouts the Director, and the Detective says, "that's what it seems like." Rod starts shaking, and Director says "well we've gotta go find him! And I may have an idea! Category:Episodes Category:2020 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:2020 Category:StarForce